


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by danavidaniel



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'll add more as I update, M/M, Polygrumps, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidaniel/pseuds/danavidaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Avidan has a habit of going to bars, getting wasted, and going home with girls. It's a comforting cycle of self destruction that he's in. Until one night, nothing ever changes. But the man he'd gone home with given him the best night of his life, and a massive and terrifying sexuality crisis as well. He starts seeing more and more men that he finds attractive, and he maybe develops a bit of a massive crush on Arin. But it's not like he's going to admit to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> welp, my first egobang. have fun with this, kiddos. 
> 
> \- xoxodanial
> 
> (leighavidanial.tumblr.com)

Dan felt his hand twitch, waking from his slumber slowly. Groaning and opening his eyes, he stretched his arms above his head and flexed his toes. His arms fell back down onto his chest and he sighed. He blinked, looking up at the ceiling and suddenly realizing that he wasn't in his apartment. He registered first the bed he was in, or rather, that it wasn't his own. Turning his head to his right, he saw a nightstand with his phone and wallet on it, alongside a condom wrapper. He sat up and pulled his hand up to his face and cursed himself. He'd done it again. But as the previous night started flooding back to him, his eyes widened and he whipped his head to the left and stared at the person still asleep next to him.

 

Next to him was a person with short brown hair, facing away and curled up in the blanket softly snoring. Their hair was a mess, sticking in places and knotted in others, and Dan couldn't deny that that had most likely been his fault and not the fault of restless sleep. The claw marks down their shirtless back and bruises all across their shoulders were definitely from him. What freaked him out, though, wasn't the markings from a good lay. No, those were normal. As he got out of the bed, carefully as to not wake the other person, and grabbed his things from the table, the only thought running through his was the distinctly non-female back and the boxer briefs of his companion.

 

He found his jeans on the floor and shoved his legs into them haphazardly, trying to leave as quickly as possible. Making sure to lock the door behind him, he left the apartment and headed to the exit from the building. He realized he wasn't far from home and groaned, that meant whoever it was in the bed back there had the possibility of seeing him again. Looking at his phone, he realized he was late to work and cursed as he rushed home to get changed.

 

\- - -

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late, sorry, I had a weird morning." He was full of apologies as he entered the grump space, almost two hours late with a dead phone and half of a bagel between his teeth.

 

Arin looked up from his phone on the couch, with a worried look in his eyes. "Dude, I've texted you like six times. We've all been worried as hell. Are you alright?" He sat up and shouted to Suzy that Dan was here, he's okay, and when Dan plopped down on the couch he got a punch to the arm. "Barry said you didn't come home last night and had assumed you'd stayed here late. But I was here until almost two and you left here at like nine. Where did you go?"

 

Dan sighed and reached to plug his phone into the charger next to the couch, leaning against the back of the couch and rubbing his eyes. "I don't know man. I went to the bar last night and I guess got too drunk and went home with someone. I don't know who they were, and that's normal, but it was different this time and it's really stressing me out."

 

Luckily Arin seemed to miss the use of the word "they" instead of "she", and put a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm sure it'll be okay. It's not like you'll ever see her again anyway, right? Unless you want to and that's why you're stressed," he laughed and Dan joined in and relaxed slightly, being in a familiar place was really helping him feel better.

 

"No, really I'd rather just forget about the whole night. It sucks because I probably shouldn't go drinking for a while, but at the same time I feel like the only way to forget about it is to get wasted and lose myself."

 

"The sex was that bad?" Arin giggled and picked up the Wii-U gamepad and suggested they make some more Mario Maker episodes as the lovelies were kind of upset about the lack recently. Dan agreed and settled back into the couch, thinking.

 

That's the problem, he realized. The sex wasn't bad. It was probably the best he'd had in his life.

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post more chapters as i write them, i usually only write when i'm high but i'll try my hardest to update often. i'm stone cold sober right now which is why this is so short u_u
> 
> until next time, lovelies!  
> \- xoxodanial


End file.
